


Always Your Friend

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: One letter each Hakuren and Teito didn't write, one letter they did.





	Always Your Friend

**Always Your Friend.**  
  
This is the letter Hakuren doesn't send Teito:  
  


Teito: 
Are you well? Are you eating as you should? Remember that you also need to sleep, especially now that you're taking care of a young child. Preach with the example, after all, is part of our scriptures. Please, do give bishop Frau my regards. 
I am... well, to a degree. I'm not sick, and I'm not injured, so stop fretting, honestly. I'm... at the service of princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, as his tutor. My father got this job for me and after talking with bishop Castor and thinking about it... I accepted. 
Do you think this count as giving up? I still can't decide. I believe I'm doing what is correct, but at the same time, a part of me feels that I gave up on my path, on what I chose. Then again, that's possibly my wounded ego, and possibly the fact that I know my father must be making use of this somehow for his own sake. Which shouldn't matter, really, because I know it's the right thing to do, but still... 
Yes, I realize I'm talking circles. Please, don't worry: the princess is a very kind and giving person, much more than what I expected. She has a magnificent control of zaiphon, too, and she's interested in becoming a doctor. If it was possible, I'd refer her to bishop Labrador so he could instruct her further.  
... please, don't think that I've given up on my path. Even this is something that I think will add to it, and to you. And don't worry about me. Even if someone here knew about our friendship, and even though I hate to depend o this, my name protects me. I will see you again, soon, if the Lord of Heaven allows it. Please, take care of yourself. I'll keep praying for your sake. 
Your friend, always, Hakuren. 


  
  
This is the letter that Hakuren does send Teito:  
  


Teito: Are you well? Are you eating as you should? Remember that you also need to sleep, especially now that you're taking care of a young child. Preach with the example, after all, is part of our scriptures. Please, do give bishop Frau my regards. 
I am well. I've taken another step to what I believe is my path, even though at first glance it might not seem like it. I can't really tell you more about it - not on letter - but trust me when I say, I'm convinced this is the right thing to do.  
Take care of yourself. I'll keep praying for your sake. 
Your friend, always, Hakuren. 


  
  
  
This is the letter that Teito doesn't send Hakuren:  
  


Hakuren: 
... there's so much going on that I don't know where to start, what to say. What to think. All the things that I've learned... sometimes, when I stop to think about it, I don't think I get it myself. It seems so... unreal. Like something I might have dreamed and then forgotten about it.  
We were on Raggs, you know. I met Mikage's mother, a huge Fyulong dragon. She made me realize that I was being selfish, perhaps, on wishing for Mikage to come back to life, to ruin what he fought for, even if it hurt me. That I couldn't just give up my life. I guess you'd agree right? After hitting me, probably, you fox. Bet you'd get mad at me for having thought about that at all, heh. 
I also saw the castle where I lived when I was a kid. I remembered my father, my mother. I remembered the faces of the people who took care of me, some of their names. I remembered their voices speaking the Raggs language. I remembered living in the castle, loving the people there, wanting to be there with them forever. 
... I remembered that I died. Or almost. I don't know. I-- 
See? I told you it seemed unreal. I guess that by know, you'd be saying that I'm a troublesome guy, right? I'm sorry I can't tell you any of this. I don't want you to get hurt by this. I don't want you to have to carry my sins.  
Eh. I guess you'd also get mad at me for saying something like that, right? We are friends, after all. 
... I promise I'll tell you, Hakuren. Next time we see each other, I will.  
Your friend, Teito. 


  
This is the letter that Teito does send Hakuren.

Hakuren:  
I'm fine, and yes, I'm eating properly, and resting as well, stop saying that all the time! Capella is fine too. He's very bright and energetic! He has learned how to use his zaiphon already! Isn't he amazing? 
Frau is the same as always, lecherous and stupid, so no changes there either. Oh! We did meet a pair of twins on our way here, also fighting slaves, though they left early today, so I guess they're alright. 
We're already on the fourth district, now. We're going to search for Capella's mother after we go to the next Hausen House, I think, so... well, we'll see how that goes. 
You be careful too. Don't do anything too dangerous. 
Your friend, Teito. 


 


End file.
